A conventional seat belt assembly includes a length of webbing which may be extended around a vehicle occupant to help restrain the occupant during a vehicle crash event. The seat belt assembly typically includes a retractor which winds part of the seat belt webbing around a spool. Seat belt assemblies generally allow for substantial movement of a belted passenger. This may result in the occupant being out of position during a vehicle crash event. The benefits from various other occupant protection devices, such as air bags and seat belt pretensioners, may be reduced if the occupant is out of position during their actuation.